Naruko, the High End Kunoichi
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Response to Mr. WriterWriter's challenge. Naruko steals the Forbidden Scroll to flush out a traitor, only to find inside it the identity of her parents, and some lost relics known as Stigmata. A new Pandora is born, and soon to have the power of the Valkyrie! Team 7 Bashing, Yuri, Harem. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Jinchuuriki Pandora

Author's Notes: Here's my first Naruto x Freezing crossover. This is also a response to Mr. WriterWriter's Forbidden Scroll challenge. Don't mind the grammar errors due to the fact I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer.

Note: Don't worry. Naruko won't learn the advanced abilities right off the bat.

**Challenge by Mr. WriterWriter**

**Genres:** Action, Adventure, Romance, Crossover

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content

**Tags:** Strong/Badass/Trolling Naruko, Yuri, Harem, Lemons, Team 7 Bashing, Civilian Council Bashing

**Harem:** TBD

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or Freezing.**

Now Presenting: _**Naruko, the High-End Kunoichi**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jinchuuriki Pandora**

_**Konoha, Outside the Hokage Tower...**_

A bunch of chunin and jounin were seen outside in front of the Sandaime Hokage. They were worrying about a possible theft. Once Mizuki revealed who the thief was through, they went into an uproar.

"That demon-brat has stolen the Forbidden Scroll!" shouted a chunin.

"We should've killed her when we had the chance!" added another Chunin.

"Calm yourselves." the Saidaime said, "Naruko wouldn't have done it unless she's been tricked. Find her, but do not confront her."

"Why sir? She could learn how to release that demon! We nned to take her out now!"

Killing intent from the old Hokage silenced the chunin.

"If a single hair on her head is harm, know that all of you will be punished. Now find her but do not engage! Ike!"

"Hai!" the ninja shouted as they scattered.

The Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, smirked, "And now I wait. Good luck Naruko…" he thought as he pulled out a black Konoha headband.

* * *

**_Konoha, Forest Area_**

Uzumaki Naruko panted as she sat down and put the scroll in front of herself. After failing the Genin Exams for the third time in a row due to outside interference, one of her teachers offered a way for her to pass just by retrieving the scroll. Now that she has the scroll, she can pass and finally become a ninja, right? Wrong! In her smart mind, she knew it was a load of bull.

"**Man that chunin's a moron. Who's he he trying to fool?**"

Narujo laughed, "_It just gives me a chance to learn some new awesome techniques Kyuu-chan._"

That right, she knows the truth about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a demon fox who attacked Konoha in the past. At the age of 5, she learned that the Kyuubi was sealed within her gut during one of many beatings dealt to her by the villagers. Thank goodness that Uchiha Itachi, her ANBU guardian, managed to save her by killing the foolish villagers.

While she was knocked out, she found herself in her mindscape in front of a huge cage. It was there when she met Kyuubi and found the demon- no, the demoness crying in her fox-eared redhead human form. If one could describe her, her appearance would break the moe barrier several times over along with her hourglass figure and D-cup breast. When she spotted Naruko, she tackled her and whispered apologies to her for her current life of hell. After Naruko comforted her, she explained that she was forced to attack Konoha by a masked man named Madara Uchiha, who used his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan on her.

Angered by this, little Naruko promised Kyuubi, who was named Kurama Kyuu, that she would grow strong enough to defeat and kill Madara. Taking her words to heart, Kyuu started to train Naruko in secret, teaching her about life, the world, and basic jutsu. When Naruko entered the academy, she put on the masked of an intelligent idiot so that she could surprise the other when she pass the Genin Exams in flying colors. But all the teachers, except for one, sabotaged her learning and kicked her out of important classes. They even messed with her written tests and interfere with her chakra control, causing her to fail 2 times, nearly making Naruko drop her mask a few times.

When the Hokage found out about this, he assigned ANBU member Uzuki Yuugao to watch over Naruto at the Academy. She took her duty seriously by interfering with the teachers trying to kick Naruko out of class and sabotaging her work. Unfortunately, she wasn't there, due to a mission, when they messed with Naruko, making her fail for the third time. After that, a chunin by the name of Mizuki offered to make Naruko a Genin if she steals the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's Tower and learn a jutsu from it here.

Naruko managed to 'successfully retrieved the scroll', and made her way to the meeting spot. And now we come full circle, as Naruko opened the Forbidden Scroll to learn a jutsu.

Naruko frowned, "_Shadow Clone Jutsu? I already know that._" she thought, thinking back to the time when Kyuu taught her the Shadow Clone Jutsu for learning purposes when she was seven.

She cycled through the scroll, stopping every now and then to use her photographic memory to memorized some jutsu that she could learn and use.

It had been an hour and Naruko was at the end of the scroll, when she suddenly paused.

"**What's wrong Naru-chan?**" Kyuu asked.

"_There's a blood containment seal here. I'm not sure, but my blood's reacting to it; like it's calling out to me._"

Kyuu looked deep in thought, "**That's weird… Unless…**"

"_What is it?_"

"**It could be something that your parents left for you have at some point.**"

"_At some point?_" Naruko repeated, "_Well, better to open it now than later right?_"

Kyuu nodded, "**Agreed.**"

Naruko pricked her thumb, drawing blood and smeared it on the seal. It accepted as there was small puff of smoke, producing several different colored scroll, each labeled with a different tag, as Naruko's thumbed back up.

"**Naruko…**" Kyuu started, suddenly nervous, "**The red and yellow scrolls. You should open them first…**"

"_Why?_" asked Naruko as she decided to open the yellow scroll with the Yondaime's symbol on it.

"**Because they're from your parents…**"

Naruko's heart skipped a beat when heard Kyuu, as she slowly opened the yellow scroll and began to read.

_To my daughter Naruko,_

_If you're reading this, then I am no longer of this world after summoning the Shinigami to help me seal Kyuubi into you. As I am writing this letter, the Kyuubi is rampaging in Konoha. Trust me when I tell you this, but I never wanted to place this burden on you just as the burden was placed on your mother when she first arrived in this village from Uzu. I understand if you hate me forever for what I did to you. The reason your heritage may not have revealed to the village was because of my action against Iwa in the Third Great Shinobi Taisen. Hopefully the village will take you as the hero who's holding back the demon who attacked the village. If not, then you have my permission to give him hell, Namikaze style. In addition to giving you the Hiraishin and Rasengan, my original jutsu, I'm also giving you the Namikaze family treasure that in stored in the storage scroll at the bottom of this letter. If you're anything like me and your mother, I hope you become a kunoichi one day. My only regret is that I won't be there to see it with my own eyes._

_Love, Namikaze Minato, your father, and Konoha's Yellow Flash._

Naruko's mind was blank as she finished reading the letter and was lost her words. She was the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage!

"**Naruko! Are you okay?**" asked Kyuu.

Naruko didn't respond, as her eyes started to water. She is the daughter of a Hokage, and yet the villagers were acting just like Iwa. Heads are about to roll when she gets finished with the traitorous chunin Mizuki.

"I will never hate you tou-san. You gave me a friend who cares for me, and I care for her too."

Kyuu blushed at that as Naruko grabbed the red scroll and that was labeled with a swirl. She opened it and started to read.

_My daughter Naru-chan,_

_How are you my little angel? Your father said I you look a lot like me, but with his hair color. It was hell getting you out of my womb, but it was well worth it. Right now, Kyuu-chan's going crazy outside, but it's not her fault. That damn masked man took you hostage and forced Kyuu-chan out of me. I would kicked his ass this instant, giving birth has left me weakened, so I can't do much. Don't worry, I don't blame you in the slightest, for I always wanted a daughter as beautiful as you. I know what Minato happens to do with you, and at first I resisted the idea. But as he said, there's no other way, and I can't take Kyuu-chan back inside me in my weakened state. I know you can take care of Kyuu-chan in my stead. Along with the Uzumaki's special chakra that can be uses to create chains and other object, you may be able to awakened our Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan. Please make us proud, and know that me and your father will always love you. In the seal below I'm giving you the item that not only helped me, but Minato too. Take me, my museum._

_Your mother, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, Uzu's Red Death and Hime, and Konoha's Hot-Blooded Habanero._

"Okaa-san." Naruko thought as she started to cry, hugging both scrolls close to her.

"**I'm sorry I kept this from you Naru-chan.**" Kyuu said, "**After everything that's happened to you, I was afraid of your reaction to the identity of your parents.**"

"_It's all right._" Naruko said, wiping tears from her eyes, "_You were only looking out for me._"

Kyuu smiled, knowing that she underestimated the maturity of Naruko.

After she got herself together, Naruko opened her father's scroll back up. She pricked her thumb again and swiped it on the blood storage seal. In a puff of smoke, there were little pieces of silver with gold lining in her hand, with a note in her other hand.

_Naruko, these are stigmata. They're special tissues that came from ancient creature known as Nova, being who invaded the world a long time ago. Usually, Stigmata would take over the user and turn them into complete Nova when they draw too much power from them, but these stigmata are different and special. They've been refined and reengineered so that they won't take over the user. Once you implant these in your back, you'll be turned into a Pandora. With that and the power of Kyuubi, you'll be an exceptional kunoichi. Go kick ass my daughter._

Naruko pocketed the note and counted six as Kyuu growled, "**The Nova. I remember them. They came to Earth and started kill for no reason at all. None were spared from their wrath.**"

"_You make it sound like you encounter them before._"

"**I had some run-ins with them during my travels. Those thing's armors were annoying as hell. I had to expose their core before completely destroying them with my Bijuu Dama.**"

"_Do you know what happened to them?_"

"**They were completely destroyed during the Final Clash. The Nova Lord decided to interfere personally when the Pandoras and their partners killed many of its underlings. Me and the other Tailed Beasts participated in the Final Clash with the humans and defeated the Nova Lord. Fucking thing had like 20 cores we needed to destroy in order to kill it.**"

"_So how did you all do it?_"

"**After we took care of the minor Novas, me and the others had to combine our Bijuu Damas to expose all of its cores. The combination of all the Limiter's Freezing overpowered and froze the Nova Lord completely while all the Pandoras destroyed its cores, killing it. But after that happened, something unexpected happened.**"

"_What?_"

"**The Nova Lord reverted into a human woman. Surprisingly she was still alive. It was quite the scandal, but that's a story for other time.**"

Naruko nodded, as she reopened her mother's scroll and swiped some blood on the storage seal. In a puff of smoke, a bunch of various weapons appeared on her lap.

"I think I cut myself." Naruko squeaked as Kyuu healed her wounds.

"**C'mon Naru-chan. Let's get those stigmata implanted.**"

Naruko nodded as she made a handseal.

"**Kage Bunshin Kuchiyose: Kurama Kyuu (Shadow Clone Summoning: Kurama Kyuu)!**"

* * *

_**Two hours later…**_

The last two hours have not been fun for Naruko. The surgery for implanting the stigmata took about half an hour and was quite painful, especially when Kyuu decided to put them completely in Naruko's back so that they won't get plucked out by an opponent or enemy. It took another 30 minutes for her to adjust and get used to the foreign energy now running through her body. When Kyuu finished, the weapons that came out of Kushina's letter sealed themselves inside Naruko, converting into something called Volt Weapons for her to use.

Next, Kyuu grabbed a scroll that concerned the abilities of a Pandora and lectured Naruko. She then drilled Naruko on using the Volt Texture ability to materialize an outfit, which took about 15 minutes. Kyuu then used the remaining time to help teach Naruko the Accel Turn ability.

As Naruko finally got the technique down, Kyuu's ears perked a bit.

"**They finally found us.**" Kyuu said.

Naruko sighed, "Took them long enough. Come back inside."

Kyuu nodded and went back inside the seal just as Naruko's teacher, Umino Iruka, entered the clearing.

"It's all over." he said as he wore a victorious smirk, "I don't know why you stole the Forbidden Scroll; you'll be very lucky if the Hokage forgives you."

Naruko returned the smirk, "Geez, it took you long enough Iruka-sensei."

Iruka frowned as he noticed Naruko's state, "_She's been out here training hard. Could she have…_"

"**Naru-chan!**" Kyuu suddenly shouted, "**It's Mizuki. He's here!**"

Naruko nodded mentally and turned to Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei," Naruko started, hoping that he would catch on, "Are you here to congratulate me for a job well done. I passed right?"

"What are you talking about Naruko?" asked a dumbfounded Iruka.

"What do you mean? Didn't Mizuki tell you. Didn't you authorize this test?" Naruko said, praying that Iruka wasn't that slow.

"Mizuki?" Iruka eyes suddenly widened in understanding as Mizuki landed in a tree nearby.

"Naruto! Iruka's trying to steal the scroll. Give it to me!" Mizuki called out.

"No! Don't listen to him Naruko. He was just using you to get the scroll!" Iruka shouted back.

"_No shit Sherlock._" Naruko thought as Mizuki started to grin.

"Listen Uzumaki. Iruka's just pretending to care about you. The truth is that he's hate you every guts for what you did. Do you want to know why?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruko, pretending to be confused, while mentally begging for Mizuki to break the Sandaime's Law.

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouted as he threw some shuriken at Mizuki, but the traitor deflect them with his own huge shuriken, never lose his grin.

"Because you are the Kyuubi! The Yondaime sealed it into you, making you the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

"No Naruko!" Iruka cried, "It's not true! You are not the Kyuubi!"

Naruko blinked before adopting an annoyed look, "Are you done traitor? It doesn't surprise me that someone like you don't even know the difference between a sealing scroll and a kunai."

Finally Mizuki lost his winning smile, "Huh?"

"While you were boring me with something I already know, Kyuu-chan's been telling me that you smell like snakes. Are you working with who I think you're working for?"

Now Mizuki was looking scared, "You have no proof!" he stammered.

Naruko smiled as energy surrounded her right arm, "I know, but you did break the Sandaime's Law, and that garners an ass kicking!"

Her right arm and hand were soon were soon covered by a large gauntlet with bladed fingers.

"**Anti-Nova Trial Version!**" she announced, "Any last words Mizuki-teme?"

"None!" he roared as he moved in to attack, "DIE YOU DEMON BITCH!"

Naruko laughed as she shouted, "Eat this! **Accel!**"

She struck, disappearing then reappearing behind Mizuki, the former screaming in pain as he was covered from head to toe in deep, bloody gashes.

Iruka was shocked by the outcome as Naruko dematerialized her bloody Volt Weapon, "Naruko…"

"Mission complete. You should know better than to work with a traitor like Orochimaru for power. Ibiki-nii and Hebi-chan's gonna rip you a new asshole. Come on Iruka-sensei. Let's head back." Naruko said as she grabbed one of Mizuki's legs and dragged him back to the village. Snapping out of it, Iruka soon followed.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Next time..._

Chapter 2: Hell's Bells

-Naruko meets her new team and takes the Genin Test.

**Released: Saturday, April 21, 2012**


	2. Meeting the Team

Author's Notes: Don't expect much perfection, due to the fact I finished this chapter in a tired state. Last chapter, I said that Naruko will take the bell test, but I've decided to push it back for next chapter. Next chapter will be Hell's Bells. Stay tuned. Also, I need a beta reader, not to mention some good trolling jokes. Any takers?

**Challenge by Mr. WriterWriter**

**Harem**: Kyuu, Anko, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Satsuki, Sakuya, Akira, Haku, Kin, Karin, Tayuya, Kushina

**Notes**: Naruko will not be a f- you-know-what word. You'll see what I mean.

**-Review Responses**

**ddcj1990 - Thanks.**

**kaiakauai - Yes, Naruko lol.**

**Hashi-kun - Give me a sec… here's the update.**

**XKhaosXKyuubiX - Hinata will be in all my Naruto harem stories. Count on it. Look forward to Naruko going Dr. Cox and Hazama all over everyone :)**

**Heaven18 - Like it. Like Freezing more, especially the storyline in the manga XD. I know, overdue, but I do have a life to live.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Meeting the Team_**

**Konoha, Outside Hokage Tower**

"Hey, Naruko!"

Iruka managed to catch up to Naruko who was using Accel to get to the Hokage Tower quickly with a prone Mizuki in hand.

"Naruko, what's going on-"

"Later Iruka-sensei." Naruko said, "All will be explained when we see Saru-jiji."

"Stop right there!"

Naruko and Iruka were suddenly surrounded by the chunins and jounins who were search for Naruko, and they did not look happy.

"That's far enough demon-brat! You're under arrest for the assault of a Konoha Chunin!"

"Hey wait a second!" Iruka protested, "Mizuki was the one who-"

"Quiet chunin. Stepped back from the demon now!"

Naruko grumbled, "Like that's gonna happen. Besides, you broke the Sandaime's Law like this fool has." she said as she dropped Mizuki and cracked her knuckles, "Guess that means a trip to Ibiki-nii office for you asshats."

"Why you-"

"Enough!"

The Sandaime Hokage appeared out of the tower, pipe in hand looking stern. Following him was I&T Division's own Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko.

"Saru-jiji, Ibiki-nii, Hebi-chan!" squealed a relived Naruko.

"Hokage-sama! This demon is-"

"Ibiki. Anko. Take this fool back to I&T. Have fun."

"Yes sir." Ibiki grinned as he grabbed the offending Jounin who shot his mouth off and shunshined away.

"Any more law-breakers?" asked Anko with snakes coming out of her sleeves. The other shinobi just shook their heads quickly.

"Now that that's done, mission completed Hokage-sama." Naruko said bowing, "I caught the traitor Mizuki who tried to make me steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing so that he could steal it for himself."

Hiruzen smiled at his surrogate granddaughter, "Good work Naruko. Not bad for your first S-rank assignment." he said as he produced a black hitai-ate and tied it around Naruko's head.

Iruka's eyes widen, "S-rank?"

"Thank you jiji." Naruko said, "Plus, I have reason to believe that Mizuki is working for a snake hidden in the grass due to the residue of snake scent on him."

Hiruzen nodded at that and turned to Anko, "He's all yours Anko. Squeeze everything out of this traitor, and I mean everything."

Anko looked like Christmas came early as she walked over to Naruko.

"Good job whisker-chan. I may have to award you for this gift." she whispered in her ear.

"I look forward to it." Naruko replied as she gave a light kiss to Anko's cheek.

Promising to get her for that, she grabbed Mizuki and shunshined off.

"All right then. Everyone, you're dismissed." Hiruzen said, with the other shinobi nodding and jumping off into the night.

"Jiji, we need to talk." Naruko said, "I know who my parents are, and I think it's time I got my inheritance."

Hiruzen sighed and nodded. No doubt she made contact with the Kyuubi and the fox told her.

"Follow me." Hiruzen said as he walked to his office.

"Come one Iruka-sensei." Naruko called out as she followed the Hokage, with Iruka finally tagging behind.

"Inheritance from her parents? I think I'll need some sake after this." Iruka muttered.

* * *

Indeed he did. For the next few minutes in the Hokage's office, Hiruzen confirmed that Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were Naruko's parents, making Iruka's jaw drop in the ground. The kicker was Naruko summoning Kyuu out of her seal, nearly giving Hiruzen a heart attack and Iruka fainting. When they recovered, she explained the truth regard her attack on Konoha thanks to Uchiha Madara, making the old man pale.

Knowing that playtime is officially over, Iruka resolved not to sugarcoat his lessons any longer due to the threat of Madara being alive and well. In the meantime, Hiruzen gave Naruko access to the Namikaze compound and the Namikaze and Uzumaki bank accounts, as well as the real estate they owned.

Naruko then told them about her new powers and that she is now a Pandora. Hiruzen practically grew wings of happiness at that since he knew who the Padnoras were and what Naruko has become. Thanks to that piece of news, he now has an edge over the damn council. Although Naruko has to keep her true identity a secret until the Chunin Exams.

Finally, because of Kyuu's big mouth, Naruko was placed under the CRA due to her special Uzumaki blood and chakra allowing her to impregnate women by choice when she had sex with them, thanks to Kyuu revealing that fact prompting nosebleeds from the males in the room and a extremely red blush from Naruko.

After Naruko and Kyuu left, Hiruzen took out of bottle of sake and shared it with Iruka. Yep, they needed it.

We now find our blond heroine and her vixen in the bed located in the Master Bedroom of the main house of the Namikaze compound. Yawning and stretching, Naruko slowly fell asleep in Kyuu's arms.

"Sleep well, my little kit." she whispered, noticing the stigmata in Naruko bonding to her.

* * *

**Konoha Academy**

The next morning the Academy was full of excited graduates.

Naruko was humming a tune as she walked into the room that was filled with her graduating class. Her class was special due to the fact that there are clan heirs.

Nara Shikamaru, a pineapple-haired kid who's brilliant but lazy. Wait. hold on… He's the definition of laziness. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. His attire consist of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, brown pants, and blue sandals. Mostly a slacker, but makes up for it with this high IQ. He thinks that everything is a drag. Mendokuse na? He and Naruko have no problem with each other, but the lazy-ass think's that getting to know Naruko is too troublesome, but they do privately play shoji together.

Akimichi Choji, a chubby boy who like to eat a lot. Specially barbecue. Whatever is delicious, he'll eat it. He has spiky brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and a robust physique. His attire consists of brown shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved jacket over a white t-shirt with the kanji for food on the jacket, hoop earrings, a bandages on his legs and forearms. Also, call him fat, and you're screwed, simple as that. Both he and Naruko get along quite well, when it comes to food that is.

Aburame Shino, a boy who's a living bug nest. He has dark bushy brown hair, pale skin, and is currently the tallest Academy student in the class. His attire consists of a pair dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. He's the quiet type, only speaking when necessity. He's pretty knowledgable and always thinks and acts with sound, absolute logic. He and Naruko maintains a quiet friendship.

Inuzuka Kiba, the self proclaimed Alpha of the Leaf, never seen without his pet and partner Akamaru. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, long nails, and distinct red fangs markings on his cheeks. He wears dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with a hood usually placed on his head, and blue sandals. Not widely known, but the truth is, he a guy well, has a real negative view when it comes to females, not to mention he's pretty stuck-up. Hence why Naruko does not get along with this mutt.

Inuzuka Akira, twin sister of Kiba. She has straight brown hair tied into a ponytail, black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, canine teeth, long nails, and red fang markings on her cheeks. She wears black pants and a black, hooded fur-lined coat and blue sandals. With a fiery personality, she's the total opposite of her brother, and the only Inuzuka in the clan that doesn't have a partner.

Hyuuga Hinata, a cute but beautiful girl who is quite developed her someone her age. She has dark blue princess style cut hair, fair skin, and white pupil-less eyes with a tint of lavender. She wore a heavy cream-colored hooded jacket with fur around the cuffs and hem and navy-blue pants. Like all Hyuuga, she has the Kekkei Genkai - Byakygan.

Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's twin sister. She has long brown hair, tan skin, and white pupil-less eyes. She's wearing a sleeveless black shirt with black pants and black sandals. Unlike her sister, she's confident and is usually called a "firespark" due to her personality.

Yamanaka Ino, a fellow blond and the the queen of gossip. She has long blonde hair that always tied in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face, green eyes, and small silver hoop earrings. She wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt thats cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs, and purple and white arm warmers. Despite being a fangirl, she's quite serious about her training, which let's her and Naruko get along well since she has an interest with her fellow blonde. If only Naruko would convince her to stop dieting so much.

Haruno Sakura, a banshee who's not only not a clan heir, but has no rack to grope, not mention possessing the most powerful set of lungs in Konoha's history. She has long bright pink hair, green eyes, fair skin, and a rather large forehead. She wears a qipao dress with sleeves and white circular designs, with a zipper, and tight dark green shorts. She does not like Naruko, due to the fact that said girl was not one bit interested in Sasuke like the others girls. You gotta be out of your mind to have a crush on someone like her.

Haruno Sakuya, Sakura's twin sister and opposite of her in every way. She has long neon pink hair, green eyes, fair skin, and a normal sized forehead. She wears a dark pink qipao dress with sleeves and zippers, and green pants. She doesn't like her family for obvious reasons and is serious about her career as a kunoichi. Her speciality is trap-making and using chakra to strength her taijutsu.

Uchiha Sasuke, survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Decked out in blue with the Uchiha crest, he's hailed as a genius in his generation, at least according to the everyone else. He has black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. His outfit consist of blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar with a Uchiha crest on the back, white arm warmers, and white shorts. He's a spoiled little prick. all he cares about his killing his older brother and older sister, gaining power, and potential mates for reviving the Uchiha Clan. To him, the strong feed on the weak. Need I describe more? Should I mention despite out his acclaimed accomplishments, that he's really just an average student and has yet to awaken the Sharingan? Arrogant jackass.

Uchiha Satsuki, another survivor of the Uchiha Massacre and Sasuke's twin sister. Out of the two Uchiha's she is the true genius. She has black hair and onyx eyes. She has on a black sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, armbands, and a white skirt. Despite being a cursed Uchiha, she's actually a nice girl and takes after her mother Uchiha Mikoto. She believes in hard work bearing delicious fruit, and takes after that ideology.

"Hey dobe, this room is graduates only." Kiba sneered at her.

Naruko just looked at him, "I know that. Your point?"

"You never passed." Kiba said, "You not even have a head… band…" he finished slowly, finally noticing her head.

"I think we can all agree that you put the Inuzuka acute senses to shame dog doy." Naruko said, "No offense Akira."

"None taken." Akira replied, " I'm now thinking about getting my brother new glasses for his birthday."

Some of the girls laughed at Kiba expense.

"How did you graduate?" asked a curious Hanabi.

"That's a secret." Naruko said as she sat next to Hinata, who started to blush a lot, "Hey Hinata. You doing ok?"

"H-Hai." she stammered, trying hard not to faint.

"Super." Naruko said with a whistle that sounded like a certain ego-driven doctor.

Meanwhile in another world at Sacred Heart Hospital, Dr. Perry Cox sneezes on J.D. who was currently annoying the hell out of him as usual.

"Alright, quiet down everyone!"

Iruka just walked into room and looked everyone over with a smile.

"First off I would like to say congratulations. Beginning today you're all ninja. But you are still merely genin, for the hard part has just begun. And now, it's time to tell you what teams you'll be on. Team One…"

The teacher began calling out the names of the students and their sensei until…

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruko..."

Naruko ears perked up.

"...Haruno Sakura,"

Naruko's mouth opened in horror as Sakura screamed in protest.

"…and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Naruko clamped her ears due to Sakura's cheering, wondering what on earth she's done to deserve this team. She and Sakura don't get along while she and Sasuke don't even like each other. On top of that, her sensei hates her for holding Kyuu. She still remembers the time when she escaped getting hit by his Chidori jutsu.

"Team Eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Ah crap." Naruko moaned. Kiba no doubt's gonna go after Hinata no matter what. At least she'll be around Shino and Beni-chan to stop that from happening.

"Team Nine is still active. Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

The three exchanged a few nods of acknowledgement.

"Team Eleven will be a five-man squad. Uchiha Satsuki, Haruno Sakuya, Inuzuka Akira, and Hyuuga Hanabi. Your sensei will be Uzuki Yuugao."

The girls exchanged a few high fives at that.

"Those are the team assignments. They will come to pick you up in 15 minutes. Good luck in your ninja careers." Iruka said, concluding the briefing as he left.

"Tough break eh." Satsuki muttered to a glum Naruko.

"Tell me about it." Naruko groaned back.

15 minutes later, all teams except for Team Seven were picked up. Another hour has passed and Naruko was finally fed up with waiting. Using Accel, she left the classroom.

"What?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"I don't know what she did, but she will teach me how to do that." guess who thought that up.

Two hours later, Kakashi finally arrived at the classroom.

"Mmm, there's only two of you." he noted.

Sasuke just shrugged while Sakura ogled at him.

Kakashi sighed, "Head to the roof. I'll go find your wayward teammate."

* * *

**Konoha, Hokage Monument**

Naruko is on top of her father's stone head mediating. In reality, she's in her mindscape training to use multiple Accel Turns. She just finished getting Double Accel down when she sensed her so-called sensei behind her.

"So this is where you are." Kakashi said, "Come. The others are waiting for us."

Naruko just glared at him, remember him as the one who almost killed her, before using Double Accel to leave, surprising Kakashi.

"_The demon learned a new trick? Not good._" he thought, remembering the time when she survived his assassination jutsu.

* * *

**Konoha, Academy Rooftop**

After a few Double Accels, Naruko appeared in front of Sasuke and Sakura, scaring the crap out of them.

"Where you come from?" Sakura shrieked, trying to calm down.

"None of your business banshee." Naruko said, infuriating her.

"Hey dobe, teach what you just did." Sasuke demanded.

Naruko raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"So I can kill my brother Itachi!" he said as if it was obvious.

Naruko blinking before saying, "No." just as Kakashi appeared.

"Why you!" Sasuke snarled, "You will teach or I- Hey!"

Naruko just took out her iPod listening to "Gluttony Fang" by Blazblue.

"Enough Sasuke. I'm sure she'll teach you if you ask nice enough." Kakashi assured the emo.

Kyuu heard that from within her seal and scowl as she relayed it to Naruko, who sniggered.

"Okay you three, I know to know you like, dislikes, and dream for the future." Kakashi said, "You first Pinky."

"Hai, My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes… (looks at Sasuke and giggles), My dreams for the future… (looks at Sasuke and squeals)."

Kakashi sighed, "Dislikes?"

"Ino-pig and Naruko-baka!" Sakura screeched.

Naruko yawned at that while Kyuu rolled her eyes.

"_A fan-girl. Just great._" Kakashi thought, "You're next brooder."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes. I have plenty of dislikes. My dream? Just to restore my clan and kill a certain man."

"Excellent." Kakashi thought as Sakura swooned at the "coolness" of her crush.

"_Oh god, take me now!_" Naruko wailed in her mind.

Up alone, Kami shook her head, "Sorry Naruko-chan, but just bare with this predicament for now." she said while crying anime tears, making her sisters Yami and Shinigami sweatdrop.

Back down to Earth, Kakashi glared at Naruko, "You last dem- blondie."

Naruko glared back at the scarecrow, "My name is Uzumaki Naruko. My likes, dislikes, and dreams are none of your fuckin' businesses. Because here's the inside scoop, there are things I rather see happen than me give you all dirt on yours truly. This guy being on time. Emo eating sweets for once, and Sakura getting ass-raped by a horny dog."

Kakashi and Sasuke's eyebrows twitched while Sakura looked outraged. She charged at Naruko to punch her, but Naruko uses an Aikido move to send her spinning to the ground.

Kakashi paled at that while Sasuke raised his eye at that.

"Well…" Kakashi grumbled as Sakura tried to regained her footing, "Now that we've gotten to know each other, kinda… the rest test begins tomorrow to see if you all qualify to become Genin."

"What?" Sakura cried, "I thought when she graduated we became Genin!"

"That was to weed out the worthless competitors, due to the Genin Test having a 66 percent chance of failure."

Sakura gulped. Sasuke hung on to Kakashi's every word. Naruko… she just changed tracks to "Nightmare Friction".

"The test will begin tomorrow morning at 8 o' clock in Training Ground 8 to see if you all can become Team Seven. Oh, and I suggest don't eat anything or else you'll puke." Kakashi concluded as he shunshined out.

"Whatever." Naruko said, rolling her eyes, "I'm outta here."

She Acceled away before Sasuke could badger her.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Next time…_

Chapter 3: Hell's Bells (This time!)

-Naruko takes the bell test with her so-called teammates.

**Released: Saturday, June 2, 2012**


	3. Hell's Bells

Author's Notes: Finally, the long awaited Chapter 3. Sorry about shortness of the chapter, but next chapter will have the usual 3000 words. Oh, forgot to say this on my other updated stories, but I got myself a job now, so updates will be strained. Anyway, ENJOY!

**Challenge by Mr. WriterWriter**

**Note: I'm working on how to make Naruko a half-Pandora and half-Valkyrie. Suggestions?**

**-Review Responses**

**ddcj1990 - Thanks. Here's that update you wanted :)**

**Ulfric-Wolf - Thanks :)**

**sketchfan - Kinda like that, but not completely.**

**raw666 - Scroll down and find out :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Hell's Bell**_

**Konoha, Training Ground Number… Ah, who give a crap!**

Naruko is currently not happy. Scratch that, she was pissed the hell off as she faced off against the one who tried to kill her when she was a child.

Right now she was talking the Genin Test with her so-called team. It was just a simple bell test. Retrieve the bell from Kakashi with your teammates. Simple right?

WRONG!

When the test started, Sasuke and Sakura quickly retreated to the trees as Naruko just stood there fuming. There was no way she and her "team" was going to pass this test. This belief was further reinforced when her two Shadow Clones were dispelled by the two stooges who refused to listen to her. Oh well, so much for trying to tell the truth to them about the Bell Test.

"**Nova Blood…**" Naruko growled, summoning a giant mid-handled blade with its blade running down the guard.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruko said sweetly, getting the Jounin's attention, "If you don't hand over the fuckin' bells, I'm gonna get violent, really violent. In fact, so violent that this charade of a shitty test will end before it even gets started. What say you dear sir?"

"You really think I'm going to hand over the bell to you that easy, Genin?" he said as he read his perverted orange book, "Know your place… demon."

Naruko sighed, "Your funeral." she said as activated her iPod, playing XTC by Psychic Lover, TV-size version.

"I warned you." Naruko whispered, "Shadow Clone Style: Tempest Turn."

The scarecrow raised an eyebrow after Naruko created six copies of herself as she charged.

"**TRIPLE ACCEL!**"

Kakashi was caught completely unprepared and paid dearly for underestimating Naruko by becoming a bloody mess with cuts all over his body.

"Wha-" he managed to say, collapsing and coughing up blood as his prized book then became shredded paper just as Naruko de-spelled her Nova Blood.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes became wide as saucers seeing Naruko defeating a Jounin as Naruko skipped to Kakashi is a disturbing fashion and picked the bells off him while giving him a swift kick in Kakashi's own bells.

"Hell's Bells motherfucker." she said taking off her headphones as she made her way over to the log and took a lunch for herself.

"But how…" Kakashi was still in denial of what happened. Naruko just shrugged as she dug into her food.

"She's a Genin like me, but defeated a Jounin! What is that power she has? It should be mine!" Sasuke growled to himself.

"I got to get that weapon for Sasuke-kun." Sakura thought as she giggled at the thought, "The he'll love me!"

"You fucking demon bitch." Kakashi snarling, getting back up and activating his Raikiri, "I will avenge my sensei!"

He lunged at Naruko, who summoned her Stigma Satellite System and fired a laser at Kakashi's hand, burning a hole though it and deactivating his Raikiri. Kakashi howled with pain with Naruko finishing the first lunchbox and now starting on the second.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted as she jumped from her tree and landed in front of Naruko, "That's mine and Sasuke-kun's!"

Naruko just looked at her, "Problem?" she asked, finishing up the second lunch in record time and started on the third one.

"I think while I eat this lunch, I'll finger myself. Wanna watch?"

Sakura shrieked a she turned away, "No!"

"Then leave me alone banshee. I'm eating if you don't mind." Naruko said, popping a sushi piece in her mouth as Sasuke landed next to Saukra. Kakashi was still trying to nurse his right hand.

"Hey Dobe." Sasuke started but Naruko waved him off.

"Not now teme. I'm finishing my lunch." Naruko said as she re-plugged into her iPod.

"Why you-"

Naruko fired off a laser at Sasuke, who jumped back, not wanting to share the same fate as his sensei. By this time, Naruko finished all the lunches. Letting out a small burp and patting her stomach, she hopped off the log she was sitting on and strolled straight to Kakashi.

"Don't think this is over scarecrow. I still plan on making you suffer for betraying my mother and father." she whispered in his ear.

Kakashi tried to take a swing at her, but she stepped on his injured hand, digging her heel into it making him cry out in pain.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Naruko taunted, "Someone shot your hand? Who could've done such a thing? Oh wait! That's right, I did! But don't feel bad asshat. I left you one so… switch hands, ok?"

"Let go of Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed as she charged and took a swing at Naruko herself.

"**Shinen (Four Senses)!**" Naruko said as she summoned a pair of steel-plated gauntlets and boots. She dodged Sakura's half-assed punch and unleashed a devastating haymaker in Sakura's face, sending her flying into a tree and breaking it.

Before Sasuke could make a move, Naruko laughed as she used Accel, disappearing and releasing the scarecrow's hand much to his relief. Unfortunately for him, Naruko left an exploding tag under his injured hand.

* * *

**A while later, Hokage's Office**

"Naruko…" Hiruzen groaned, "Honestly now…"

"Don't honestly now me gramps." Naruko snapped, "I want a team I can work with. An emo and a fangirl WILL NOT CUT IT!"

"But we always try to balance out the teams-"

"Not to sound arrogant here, but you and I both know that despite my foolish mask I had back in the academy, I should've been Rookie of the Year if it weren't for those damn paid off teachers."

Hiruzen nodded, "I know. Kurenai wanted to take you to begin with-"

"WHAT?" Naruko shrieked, nearly bursting the Hokages eardrums, "Give me one good reason why I should go into a fucking rant right now before kicking your ass, Hokage or not!"

In several different crossover stories by the same author, several blonde-haired heroes sneezed before returns to either plotting revenge against Konoha for betrayal, or ripping his enemies a new asshole with his newfound powers. (AN: First person to figure out the author I'm giving props to gets a virtual cookie)

"I don't know Naruko! It just happened!" the Hokage explained.

"…Please tell me that it's not the council." Naruko pleaded.

Hiruzen reluctantly nodded.

"Fucking hell Jiji! Can't you keep the old bats and the warhawk with their cronies in line? Are you the God of Shinobi or not?"

"I'm sorry Naruko. Before I was reinstated, the councils managed to grab so much power after your father's death."

"Well you definitely need something Jiji. Um, maybe a backbone, or perhaps some testicles. At the very least a pillow that you can carry around the village and cry your sad eyes out, cause here's the inside scoop, a little ultimatum if you will. If I'm not transfer off of Team Seven by the end of tomorrow after your little Jounin sensei meeting… let's just say that the village will soon be reintroduced to Kurama Kyuu-chan.

Horrified, Hiruzen tried to protest that he couldn't make it happen and was about to plead with her not to release the Kyuubi, but Naruko growled at him, "Make it happen! And as a side note, Kyuu-chan can't be affected by the Uchiha and Senju bloodlines anymore! A little present from Shinigami-chan if you will. Guess the village is SOL if you don't get your balls out of your purse!" she snarled while slamming down a report she made about the Bell Test along with the bell's she captured from the scarecrow.

With that, Naruko stormed out of the room as Hiruzen tried to calm down.

"Forgive me Minato. I'm a failure…" he moaned, before clenching his fist, "But I'm the Kami no Shinobi! No damn council's gonna push these old bones around anymore."

With that realization, he smiled, "Thank you, Naruko…"

* * *

**The next day, Hokage's Office**

"Team 1, Fail."

"Team 2, Fail."

"Team 3, Fail"

"Team 4, Fail."

"Team 5, Fail."

"Team 6, Fail."

"Team 7… Pass."

"Team 8, Fail."

"Yoosh! My team's still going strong in their Flames of Youth!"

"Team 10, Pass."

"Team 11, Pass."

Hiruzen nodded, "Assigned Senseis for Teams 7, 8, 10, and 11 stay. The rest of you are dismissed."

As the other Jounins piled out, Hiruzen beckoned his ANBU to him, "Get the Genin of Team 7, 8, 10, and 11. Also, tell Anko to go find Naruko."

The ANBU nodded and shunshined off as Kurenai shifted around a bit.

"What is the matter Kurenai?"

"Hokage-sama. My team's one of one's that failed, so why am I here?"

Hiruzen smirked, "You'll see."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Next time…_

Chapter 4: To Wave

-After find a hidden base, Naruko and her team heads off Wave as backup.

**Released: Sunday, July 8, 201**


End file.
